Hari Kurono
|romaji = Kurono Hari |alias = |gender = Male |quirk = Chronostasis |status = Imprisoned |occupation = Yakuza Assistant of Overhaul |affiliation = Shie Hassaikai |debut = Chapter 115 |debutanime = Episode 62 |voice = Takumi Asahina |image gallery = Yes |eng voice = }} |Kurono Hari}}, also known as , is a yakuza and the assistant of Overhaul in Shie Hassaikai. He is one of the main antagonists of the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance Hari has thin, dark eyes, pointed eyebrows and pale chin-length hair that forms arrow-shaped “clock needles” as a result of his Quirk. As with the other members of the Eight Precepts of Death, Hari wears a plague mask, his being black with a gold trim and also including circular glasses over his eyes. He can also be distinguished from them by the long white raincoat he wears, the hood kept permanently up. Personality Chronostasis is a cold-hearted individual. He is not fazed when Overhaul kills a fellow subordinate and does not have objections to Eri’s treatment. Being Overhaul's assistant, he is very loyal to his leader. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc Abilities Stealth: Unlike some of the other members of Shie Hassaikai, Chronostasis was seen jumping down from the ceiling during the scuffle between Overhaul and some members of the League of Villains, implying he had been in the room undetected for some time. This is proven by the fact that he fired two shots, one of which stripped Mr. Compress of his Quirk, where as the other missed its target. However, no one in the League of Villains seemed to notice his presence. Quirk : Kurono's Quirk allows him to slow down the movements of anything he hits with his clock hand-like hair. However, Kurono cannot extend his hair unless he is not moving. Equipment and Weapons Gun: Chronostasis uses a handgun that fires his darts. Special Darts: Chronostasis has access to bullet darts that carry some kind of substance that deactivates an individual's Quirk. According to Tomura Shigaraki, the dart that hit Mr. Compress caused his Quirk to be unusable for a while. The effects of the dart are not permanent, as Atsuhiro was shown using his Quirk without issue when the League of Villains attacked Overhaul following the events of the raid. The substance in the dart is later revealed to be the blood and cells of Overhaul's "daughter," Eri, whose Quirk is to reverse the time of an individual. Relationships Overhaul Chronostasis is Overhaul's direct assistant. He is loyal to Overhaul and follows his orders without question. As a leading member of the Eight Expendables, Chronostasis is trusted by Overhaul. From what is seen of him, Chronostasis appears to be close with Overhaul. He is the first to act when the League of Villains attacks Overhaul and is wary of his boss almost being killed. Overhaul also refers to him as "Chrono". Battles & Events Trivia *A is a kind of temporal illusion. *Kuro "玄" in his surname means (lit. mysterious, occultness) no "野" (lit. field). His name Hari "針" (lit. pin, needle). **"Kurono" is a reference to his Quirk, Chronostasis. *Hari's English voice actor, Anthony Bowling, also voices Hiryu Rin. References Site Navigation pl:Hari Kurono Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Shie Hassaikai Category:Yakuza Category:Convicts Category:Shie Hassaikai Arc Antagonists Category:Villains